The real Kamichama
by Haruno Kiseki
Summary: Perbaikan dari 4 Kamichama. Sakura adalah gadis miskin yang mendapat beasiswa di sekolah elite KHS. Ia tak pernah punya teman, dan suatu hari ia berhasil mendapat teman-teman baru, dan dari situlah semuanya berawal,sesuatu yang tak terduga,menuntun Sakura ke kehidupan penuh cahaya./"Kalian adalah dewa"/"Bagaimana bisa?"/"Bangkitkan kekuatan tersegel!"/First fic, bad summary/NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

**Desclimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**4 Kamichama**

**WARNING : AU,OOC,OC,TYPO,GJ**

**A/N: Ini fict pertama saya,bad summary,jadi kalau ada kesalahan mohon maklum. Karena banyak typo di mana-mana,cerita ini saya remove dan saya perbaharui lagi. Mungkin salahnya masih banyak,jadi tolong sarannya yaa ^_^ Semoga gak kecewa dan maaf kalo mengecewakan^_^ Jangan lupa review ^_^**

**~Happy Reading~**

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha. Orang-orang menjalani kehidupan mereka seperti biasa, para murid pergi ke sekolah mereka masing-masing. Segerombol anak masuk melewati sebuah gerbang bertuliskan Konoha High School. Sekolah ini merupakan sekolah terfavorit di Konoha. Anak-anak di sini pintar,berbakat,dan kaya. Sekolah elite dambaan semua remaja. Di sana, di sebuah sudut bangunan sekolah, tampak seorang siswi berambut gulali, berdiri di antara siswi-siswi lain yang mengepungnya. Mereka mengejeknya,memaki, mendorong,bahkan menamparnya. Sakura-gadis yang di bully- hanya diam, menerima semua itu tanpa membalas,tanpa kata,tanpa tangisan. Ia biarkan dirinya di bully.

Sakura tau, dialah sumber masalahnya. Sekolah ini membutuhkan banyak biaya, sedangkan ia masuk sekolah elite ini tanpa membayar sepersen pun. Gratis. Ia masuk ke sini gratis, murni karena kepandaiannya. Ia memang anak miskin, ia sadari itu. Ia sudah menyadari resiko yang akan di tanggungnya untuk masuk sekolah elite seperti ini.

Bel berbunyi nyaring, menuntun anak-anak segera masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Sakura berdiri setelah semua anak meninggalkannya. Tanpa merapikan penampilannya atau membersihkan debu yang melengket di seragamnya, ia berusaha berlari secepat mungkin. Sambil sedikit terpincang dan meringis sakit ia berusaha berlari menuju kelasnya, XI IPA 1.

GREK

Sakura membuka pintu dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Dilihatnya gurunya, Hatake Kakashi sedang mengajar di depan kelas. Segera ia bungkuk-kan badannya rendah."Hahh..Go..men..sensei..Saya terlambat" Katanya putus-putus sambil berusaha mengatur nafas. Kakashi menghela nafas pelan.

"Penampilanmu kacau, Haruno"

"Gomen"

"Apa yang membuatmu terlambat?"

DEGH

Sakura melayangkan tatapan kepada gurunya ini. Kakashi tau, tau sekali kenapa murid teladannya ini bisa terlambat. Tapi, sebagai formalitas, ia harus memberi hukuman dan interogasi yang sesuai agar tidak bersifat memihak.

"Go-gomen..I-itu tadi..saya..saya..bangun kesiangan.."

"Haruno Sakura, ikut saya sekarang. Kalian,kerjakan semua latihan dari halaman 50 sampai 55!"

Desahan kecewa keluar dari mulut para murid, sementara Kakashi dan Sakura keluar dari ruang kelas. Tanpa Sakura sadari, sepasang mata memperhatikan tingkah-tingkahnya dalam kelas. Kakashi berbelok ke ruang UKS, membuat Sakura heran.

GREK

"Shizune sensei" Panggil Kakashi. Tak ada sahutan. Kakashi lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura.

"Duduk" Perintahnya begitu Sakura tiba di dekatnya. Ia mengambil peralatan sementara Sakura duduk di ranjang. Baru saja Kakashi akan membersihkan luka Sakura, Sakura menahan gurunya itu.

"A-ano..sensei..biar saya sa-"

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura. Nah, sekarang luruskan kakimu"

Kakashi mulai mengurus luka di kaki Sakura.

"Sensei"

"Hm?"

"Sa-saya..tidak di hukum?" Tanya Sakura takut-takut.

"Tidak"

"Ta-tapi saya-"

"Aku tau bukan itu alasan kau terlambat,Sakura. Keadaanmu tidak bisa mengelabuhi senseimu ini" Katanya sambil menempelkan plester di sudut bibir Sakura.

"Nah, sekarang sudah selesai"

"Arigatou gozaimasu, sensei" Sakura bangkit berdiri, lalu berojigi.

"Douitashimashite, Sakura. Nah,sekarang lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas"

"Ha'I"

Mereka meninggalkan UKS dan kembali menuju kelas. Tepat saat mereka membuka pintu, bel pergantian pelajaran berdering.

"Baiklah. Haruno, kembali ke tempatmu. Tugas yang tadi saya berikan di kumpulkan lusa. Tidak ada yang tidak mengerjakan. Selamat siang"

Selepas Kakashi pergi, Sakura mendapat deathglare banyak anak. Ia berjalan cepat-cepat menuju bangkunya, tak menyadari seorang siswa mencegal langkahnya. Sakura jatuh terjembab. Ia mencoba berdiri. Lututnya yang terluka terasa lebih sakit.

SREK

Seorang siswi membuka kasar plester di sudut bibirnya, membuatnya terasa perih. Belum selesai, siswi itu berjongkok dan melepas plester di lututnya kasar, membuat lukanya kembali berdarah. Ia hanya bisa menahan sakit, menahan raut wajahnya agar tak tampak kesakitan.

DUK

Seorang siswa menotok keras kedua lipatan lutut Sakura, sehingga Sakura kembali jatuh bertumpukan lutut dengan bunyi bentur yang cukup keras. Sakura jatuh duduk, memegangi lututnya yang terasa jauh lebih nyeri. Ia berdiri,lalu segera berjalan secepat mungkin ke bangkunya,menghiraukan rasa sakitnya sejenak. Ia sampai di bangkunya tepat ketika guru mata pelajaran berikutnya datang masuk ke kelas. Sakura menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya untuk saat ini dia aman..

.

.

.

KRIIINGGG

Bel istirahat berbunyi, di sambut dengan puluhan murid yang langsung berdiri dan keluar kelas menuju kantin. Di sudut kantin, sebuah meja untuk 6 orang, terdapat 4 murid duduk di sana, dengan beberapa siswa-siswi mengelilingi meja mereka.

"Huaaahhh..akhirnyaa..Aku sudah lapar sekali!" Seru seorang bocah berambut kuning jabrik heboh.

"Jangan berisik,Naruto!" Tegur seorang siswa berambut panjang berpupil bulan.

"Kau ini cerewet Neji! Ya kan,Hinata-chan?Apa tiap hari kau di omeli oleh perempuan jadi-jadian ini,hm?"

"Na-Naruto-kun.."

"Tentu saja tidak,baka! Hinata itu anak manis, tidak sepertimu, lagipula siapa yang kau panggil perempuan jadi-jadian, hah?!" Sahut Neji geram sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tentu saja kau. Ya kan teme?" Tanya Naruto pada siswa berambut ayam berwajah datar.

"Hn"

"Nah kan,Neji, Teme saja setuju padaku!" Pamer Naruto bangga sambil memakan ramennya yang baru datang.

DAGH

Satu kepalan tangan bertengger indah di kepala bocah itu berteriak kesakitan, sedangkan teman-temannya-kecuali Hinata- menyeringai puas memandangnya.

"Kalian ini tega sekali!" Rajuknya sambil menggembungkan pipi, lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Hinata tertawa kecil,Neji dan Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Hanya di hadapan teman-temannya inilah kedua pemuda stoic ini dapat tersenyum lebar. Mereka terus makan sambil bersenda gurau. Bel masuk terdengar, mereka beriringan menuju kelas mereka, XI IPA 1, kelas IPA unggulan.

O0o0o0o

KRIINGG

Bel pulang berbunyi di iringi sorak-sorai para murid. Mereka berlomba-lomba mengemasi barang mereka dan menuju pintu tanpa memperhatikan guru mereka yang masih di meja guru. Sakura mengemasi barangnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Haruno dan Uzumaki, kalian tolong bawa laporan-laporan ini ke kantor guru"

"Hai sensei" Ujar keduanya. Mereka keluar beriringan menuju kantor guru. Setelah menyerahkan laporannya ia dan Naruto berpisah di lorong. Sakura menuju gerbang,sedangkan Naruto ke lapangan basket. Ia setengah berlari di lorong. Ia harus cepat-cepat sampai rumah.

DUK

BRUK

Sakura jatuh setelah menabrak seseorang di sana. Orang itu juga ikut terjatuh, tapi lekas bangkit. Ia memandang marah pada Sakura.

"Hei!apa yang kau lakukan?!Kalau jalan pakai mata sialan!"

"Go-gomenasai"

"Enak sekali kau bilang hah?Kau tau, kau sudah merusak tas baruku! Lihatlah!" Seru gadis itu. Ia menunjukkan tasnya yang sedikit robek. Hiasan kalung permatanya berhamburan, mungkin terkena buku-buku yang di pegang Sakura. Ia lalu memegang tangan Sakura kasar, lalu menatapnya marah.

"Ikut aku"

Sakura di seret ke sudut lapangan.

PLAK

DAGH

DAGH

Satu kepalan tangan memukul keras kepala Sakura. Sakura hanya diam, tak bergeming. Tak bicara apapun. Ia tau, gadis di depannya ini sedang kesal.

"Kau!Kau harus segera mengganti tas milikku! Aku tidak mau tau!" Teriaknya kencang. Sakura menghela nafas. '_mungkin aku bisa menggantinya dengan uang hasil part time ku' _pikir Sakura pasrah. Sulit berdebat dengan orang-orang kaya ini.

"Berapa harganya?" Gadis itu tersenyum sinis.

"Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan bisa menggantinya miskin! Jangan sok kaya! Asal kau tau saja, harganya itu 100 dolar! Anak miskin sepertimu mana bisa!"

GLEK

Sakura menelan ludah. Yang benar saja..mengumpulkan 5 dolar saja dia harus bersusah payah…tidak jajan, tidak naik bus, tidak beli apapun,termasuk..obat..

"Ma-maafkan aku..a-anda benar..aku tidak akan bisa menggantinya..Ta-tapi..kau..boleh lakukan apa saja pa-padaku..ka-kalau itu bisa membuatmu memaafkanku..si-silakan lakukan sesukamu.."

Gadis itu tersenyum licik.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau?"

"O-onegaisimasu..ka-kau boleh menyuruhku apa saja..me-melayanimu..ka-kau juga boleh..me-menyakitiku.." Sakura menunduk pasrah. Sedih, tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kesakitannya yang dapat menebus kesalahannya. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras agar tak terlihat gadis di depannya ini.

"Baiklah..ku kabulkan permohonanmu itu. Siap?" Katanya menyeringai. Sakura hanya mengangguk pasrah. Dilihatnya gadis itu masih mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

**To: All my friends**

**Kalian yg sedang kesal, segera ke halaman samping kantin, ada objek suka rela**

**Send!**

Ia tersenyum kecil. Di dorongnya Sakura sukses membentur tembok di belakangnya keras. Ia mengernyit, menahan sakit di kepala bagian belakangnya. Gadis itu menginjak tulang kering Sakura keras-keras. Kontan Sakura berjengkit,menekuk lututnya. Di jaganya raut wajahnya agar tak terlihat kesakitan. Berusaha meredam nyeri di kepalanya, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

DUAKH

Gadis itu menendang jidat Sakura keras, kepalanya kembali membentur tembok di belakangnya.

"Argh.." Sakura sedikit mengerang. Ia mencengkeram roknya sekuat tenaga. Matanya terpejam, ia gigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak merasakan serangan lagi. Ia menyenderkan kepalanya di tembok. Tapi samar-samar ia mendengar derap langkah seseorang berlari. Semakin lama semakin jelas. Terdengar jelas langkah kakinya menghentak seperti orang marah. Ia masih fokus mendengarkan. Semakin lama semakin dekat.

DUAKH

Tanpa di sangkanya, seseorang menendang bagian samping tubuhnya keras. Sakura kembali mencengkeram roknya. Ia tak menangis, tak membalas. Ia hanya diam menerima sema perlakuan itu.

DAGH

Seseorang menendang perutnya, membuatnya membungkuk seketika. Rambutnya di tarik ke atas dengan kasar. Ia berdiri,berusaha menahan perutnya yang sakit. Di lihatnya sekarang ada 3 orang di hadapannya. '_Bagus. Keren sekali. Habis lah aku'_

Gadis yang pertama menyeretnya sekarang berada di sampingnya,menahan lengan kanannya,sementara lengan kirinya di tahan oleh seorang siswa berambut biru. Di depannya ada seorang siswa berbadan besar. Sangat besar. Sakura menelan ludahnya. Yang benar saja, sekali kena pukulannya pasti sangat sakit. Tinggi sakura hanya sebatas dada siswa itu. Tangannya besar sekali, jauh lebih besar dari Sakura yang mungil. Tubuhnya mungkin 4 kali lipat tubuh Sakura. Pikiran Sakura hanya satu '_Raksasa!_'

TBC

A/N

Makasih buat yang udah mau mampir di sini ^^ Ini cerita yang baru,tetep karya pertama Kise. Cerita nya gak menyimpang dari yang sebelumnya, ini cuma di perbaharui. Semoga lebih memuaskan ^^

Silakan sampaikan semua unek-uneknya ^^

Review please ^_^

**~Kiseki-chan~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Real Kamichama**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, GJ, AU, OC.**

A/N : Buat chapter kedua,update kilat nih ehehe..Kise minta maaf buat yang udah review,ngefavorite n ngefollow cerita kise yang 4 Kamichama. Ini cuma perbaharuannya,jadi kalau berkenan kalian review sini ya...kalau boleh mnta favorite ama follow juga ._. Semua yg para reader lakuin tetep berarti banget buat Kise kok..Kise gak akn lupain gitu aja ^_^ Sekali lagi maaf ya..Mungkin pembaharuan ini lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya..

Yah,akhir kata,ini chapter kedua,arigatou for reading..Jangan lupa review yah ^_^

selamat membaca ^_^

_**Last chap: **_Gadis yang pertama menyeretnya sekarang berada di sampingnya,menahan lengan kanannya,sementara lengan kirinya di tahan oleh seorang siswa berambut biru. Di depannya ada seorang siswa berbadan besar. Sangat besar. Sakura menelan ludahnya. Yang benar saja, sekali kena pukulannya pasti sangat sakit. Tinggi sakura hanya sebatas dada siswa itu. Tangannya besar sekali, jauh lebih besar dari Sakura yang mungil. Tubuhnya mungkin 4 kali lipat tubuh Sakura. Pikiran Sakura hanya satu '_Raksasa!_'

**~o~Happy Reading~o~**

BUGH

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, siswa raksasa yang berwajah sebal itu langsung menghantam perut Sakura dengan kepalan tangannya. Sakura terhuyung ke depan, tapi segera di tegakkan kembali.

BUGH

Siswa itu meninju lagi perut Sakura.

BUGH

Gadis yang menawan Sakura meninju pelipis Sakura sekuat tenaga.

BRUK

Siswa di belakangnya menendang punggung Sakura kencang. Sakura tersungkur di tanah. Luka tadi pagi kembali berdarah,lebih parah. Kedua lututnya mengeluarkan darah lama kemudian,rambutnya di tarik kencang ke belakang, memaksanya mendongak. Ia terbelalak mendapati siapa yang ada di depannya sekarang. Shion,kakak-tiri-nya,sahabatnya,Karin,dan beberapa siswi lainnya.

GLEK

'_Gawat. Ini..Naruto..Fans Club..Matilah aku'_

"Hei miskin!Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto-kun hah?! Kenapa kau bisa bersamanya hm?!" Bentak Shion marah. Terang saja, dia ketua NFC. Sakura diam.

PLAK

"JAWAB AKU BAKA!"

"-"

DUAK

Seorang siswi berambut kekuningan yang menarik rambut Sakura menghantamkan kepala Sakura ke tembok dengan sangat kencang. Darah mulai mengalir dari pelipis Sakura. Pandangannya mengabur,kepalanya pusing dan sakit. Perutnya melilit._'Argh..Kumohon jangan sekarang maag sialan!Kau memperburuk keadaanku!Haaahhh sudahlah'_ Pikirnya pasrah.

"Kau masih tidak mau menjawab hm?"

"A-Aku tadi di-disuruh meng-an-tar..laporan..haah..oleh Ku-kurenai..sensei..hhah" Jelasnya susah payah.

"Astaga… sebegitu berartinya Naruto buat kalian.." Kata siswa yang tadi menahan lengan Sakura.

"Tentu saja iya. Walaupun jodohnya bukan kita, tapi kami harus memastikan ia mendapat pasangan yang layak! Sasuke juga!" Timpal Karin. Dia adalah sahabat Shion,ketua Sasuke Fans Club. Siswa itu hanya tersenyum seram.

DUAK

Tiba-tiba ia menendang tubuh samping Sakura kencang sampai Sakura terguling,menjadi terlentang.

"Bukan hanya kalian,aku ke sini juga untuk bermain" Katanya sambil menginjak dada atas Sakura-tepat di bagian jantung- dengan keras. Ia memang Nampak marah sekali. Sontak Sakura bangun menjadi setengah duduk dengan menumpu lengan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya berada di tempat Key menginjaknya.

"UHUK" Sakura terbatuk sekali. Wajahnya kini pucat. Ia duduk meringkuk, kedua lututnya di tekuk. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan meremas bagian maagnya.

"Ah!" Toki—Siswa berbadan raksasa—segera menjambak Sakura kasar. Sontak Sakura ikut berdiri,tetap membungkuk memegang maagnya yang nyeri.

"Pegang dia. Aku tau sesuatu yang menarik"

Kini Sakura kembali di tawan,2 orang memegangi kedua lengannya dan 2 lagi di belakang mereka,menegakkan Sakura. Seseorang menarik kedua pundak Sakura dan yang lain mendorong punggung Sakura kencang,menahannya berdiri tegak.

BUGH

Toki meninju perut Sakura lagi, tapi kini tepat di bagian maagnya.

"AGH!" Sakura sukses berteriak kesakitan.

BUGH

Toki meninju wajah Sakura.

"Diam kau brengsek!" Teriak Toki marah.

BUGH

Di tinjunya lagi maag Sakura dengan amat kencang.

"Agh..haahh..haah.." Sakura menahan erangannya,agar tak berteriak. Hidung dan bibirnya berdarah.

BUGH

Toki meninju lagi pelipis Sakura yang terluka kencang, membuat deras aliran darah di sana. Tak membiarkan Sakura meredam rasa sakit, mereka kembali menegakkan Sakura yang membungkuk,hampir tersungkur ke depan.

BUGH

Toki meninju maag Sakura sekuat tenaga,sampai pegangan keempat temannya terlepas dan Sakura terpelanting agak jauh dari tempatnya semula.

DAK

BRUK

Kepala belakang Sakura kembali menghantam tembok dengan keras karena pukulan maut Toki tadi,lalu merosot ke tanah dan kini terbaring miring. Di tembok sekarang tampak ada sedikit cipratan darah. Mata Sakura terpejam erat,menahan sakit sementara nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Rambut pinknya kini mulai ternodai merah darahnya sendiri.

"Argh..hahh..hosh..hosh..ogh!Uhuk!" Sakura terbatuk-batuk. Dadanya sesak sekarang.

Toki menghampiri Sakura,menarik rambutnya kasar keatas. Sakura mencoba berdiri meskipun kepalanya sudah sakit sekali. Pandangannnya makin mengabur. Ia berdiri, terhuyung. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Toki menarik kerah seragamnya kasar, mengangkatnya ke udara. Tak perduli pada Sakura yang mulai meronta lemah di tangannya.

BRAK

Dihempaskannya Sakura ke tanah.

DUAK

Key menginjak maag Sakura keras-keras.

"Uhuk!hhaah..argh..i-ittai..hhaah..ku-kumo-hon..hhahh..cu-cuk-"

DUAK DAGH

Secara bersamaan Toki menginjak maag sakura sekuat tenagadan Shion menendang bawah pelipis Sakura kencang.

"Argh!hhaah..OHOK!OGH!" Sakura terbelalak begitu segumpal darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"UHUK!OHOK!OGH!" Sakura batuk, darah memuncrat dari mulutnya. Ia kembali memuntahkan banyak darah.

"Jangan berani kau meminta kami! Kami berhenti jika ingin!Tak tau diri!" Bentak Shion sambil menginjak dada Sakura keras-keras, disusul tendangan di bagian maagnya tepat.

"OHOK!" Darah kembali memuncrat dari mulut Sakura. Sakura lemas.

"Rasakan itu dasar sampah!" Ia mendengar Karin mengumpat. Sakura bergeming. Perutnya serasa remuk,kepalanya pening.

DUAK

Masih. Masih belum selesai. Mereka belum puas.

DUAK

"OHOK!engh..argh..hhahh..hhh" Sakura terbatuk dan memuntahkan darah begitu merasakan tekanan yang sangat kuat. Entah di mana, ia tak tau lagi. Sekujur badannya kebas. Ia tak tau lagi harus bagaimana. Ia ingin berteriak, tapi tak sanggup. Jangankan berteriak,minta tolong saja tak sanggup.

Mereka terus saja memukul,menendang dan menginjak Sakura.

BRUK

Seorang gadis berambut kebiruan meloncat ke tubuh Sakura,lalu duduk di atasnya. Ia berdiri, lalu menjatuhkan diri di perut Sakura dengan tangan yang menyikut dada Sakura. Lalu diinjaknya dada Sakura kuat-kuat. Sakura sesak. Seseorang menendangnya lagilagi,dan lagi. Tanpa kasihan sedikitpun mereka menghajar Sakura.

DUAK

'_Masih belum. Aku harus tetap sadar. Jangan membuat hukumanmu tambah berat, Sakura!'_

SREK

Rambutnya ditarik dengan kasar. Sebagian tubuhnya ikut terangkat keatas. Samar-samar dilihatnya Toki tepat di depannya. Ia hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Berdiri" Di dengarnya suara Toki memerintahnya. Sakura lemas. Ia tak bisa berbuat apapun. Ia tak mampu bicara lagi. Tenaganya habis. Kepalanya sakit,pening.

SREK

Toki menarik rambut Sakura makin kencang, Sakura tertarik lebih ke atas.

DUAK

BRUGH

DUAK

"A-agh..hhaah..hhah..i-ittai..argh..OGH!" Lagi-lagi darah menyembur keluar dari mulut Sakura saat Toki menginjak kencang kelemahannya.

"BERDIRI!" Bentaknya lagi.

DUAK

Sesorang menendang selangkangan Sakura sekuat tenaga.

"Hhaaghh..enggh.."Sakura mengerang kecil,hampir menyerupai bisikan. Tenaganya tak cukup lagi berteriak. Tangannya menggenggam tanah sekuat tenaganya. Rasa sakit ini sudah mulai tak tertahankan lagi. Ia ingin segera meninggalkan rasa sakit ini, tapi ia tau tugasnya belum selesai.

Ia mencoba berdiri,tapi kembali jatuh tersungkur.

DUAK

Toki menginjak punggung Sakura keras.

DUAK

Samping tubuhnya kembali di tendang, ia terguling beberapa kali di tanah dan berakhir dengan posisi miring.

DUAK

Sakura kini terlentang saat tubuhnya yang mungil itu menerima tendangan keras di sekitar perut atasnya.

DUAK DUAK DUAK

Shion menendang pelipis Sakura. Darah mengucur deras dari sana. Toki menginjak maag Sakura dan Key menginjak dada Sakura.

"Agh..ugh..o-ohok!hhaah..hhah..ergh..OGH!Graaahh..ggahh..hhaah…ah..hhah.." Darah makin banyak menyembur dari mulut Sakura. Ia tak menangis,tak melawan, tak mengeluh. Hanya mengerang sebagai perwujudan rasa sakitnya. Mereka terus menendangi dan menginjak Sakura.

"Berdiri sialan!"

Sakura mencoba berdiri,tapi jatuh kembali. Ia sudah mencapai batasnya. Dengan sisa tenaganya ia mencoba lagi. Ia menumpukan dirinya di tembok.

BRUK

Sakura kembali jatuh tersungkur dengan bunyi bentur yang cukup keras. Darah keluar dari dahi Sakura, menetes ke hidung dan berakhir di tanah.

DUAK

Seseorang kembali memiringkan posisi Sakura,lalu menarik rambut Sakura kencang. Sakura mencoba berdiri lagi dengan susah payah, segenap tenaga di 2 orang menopangnya,lalu menahannya. 3 orang di belakangnya menegakkan Sakura, seseorang menjambak rambutnya kebelakang,mengatur kepalanya.

"Ugh..huk!uhuk!" Sakura terbatuk batuk mengeluarkan darah di mulutnya. Toki memberi isyarat. Sakura di lepaskan. Sebelum jatuh Toki menendang punggung Sakura keras.

"Ugh..Ohok!hhah..hhhah..ogh!Agh..UOGH!" Sakura memuntahkan begitu banyak darah. Darah terus mengalir dari mulutnya. Ia meringkuk. Tangannya memegang dada dan perutnya. Wajahnya sudah sangat pucat,tak ada warna lagi di sana.

DUAK

Key menendang Sakura hingga terlentang.

BUK BUK BUK

Key menjatuhkan dirinya di perut sakura sementara tangannya menyikut dada Sakura.

"Agh..ugh…" Matanya lalu tertuju pada buah dada Sakura. Ia menyeringai keji. Ia berdiri.

BUAK

Dengan beringas ia menginjak bulatan itu. Toki segera mengikutinya disusul injakan kuat di bagian jantung dan maag sakura, lalu tulang kemaluannya.

"AGH!hhahh..i-iitaii..hhahh..ku-kumoh-on..hhahh..ja-jang-ARGH!haahhh…uggghh..ka-kal-ian..aghhhh!"

DUAK

"UARGH!OHOK!Argh….hhahh..hhahh…hosh..hosh..argh.." Tendangan terakhir sukses membuat Sakura berteriak itu tenaganya yang terakhir. Setelah melakukan tendangan beruntun yang kejam itu kedua siswa itu pergi. Sakura tidak sadar mereka pergi, ia terlalu lemah untuk mengetahui keadaan di sekitarnya. Kepalanya terkulai lemas ke samping.

DUAK

Maag Sakura kembali di injak. Sakura kembali menyemburkan darah.

"Argh..o-onegai..i-it-it-ttaii..hhhahh..ku-moh-hhahh..hon…hosh…hhah..cu-cuk-up..hhahh..hhahh..o-on-e..hhhahh..ga-gai..hhahh..hhahh..si-si-masu..hosh..hosh.."

Shion menyeringai kejam. "Baiklah Haruno,budakku yang tak berguna,kita akhiri penderitaanmu. Aku muak denganmu"Katanya sambil menginjak maag Sakura sekuat tenaga. Sakura kembali memuntahkan darah. Shion tak memperdulikannya. Ia membiarkan Sakura mengambil nafas sejenak. Ia lalu memberi isyarat pada teman-temannya.

"Kita lakukan sekuat tenaga ya teman-teman,pada hitungan ke 3! 1..2…3!"

DUAGH

Semua yang di sana menginjak Sakura secara bersamaan. Seorang menendang selangkangannya,seorang lagi menginjak tulang kemaluan Sakura,seorang lagi menginjak kuat perut Sakura,Shion menginjak maag Sakura,seorang menendang dada, 4 orang menginjak kaki dan tangan,2 menginjak buah dada Sakura dan seorang lagi menendang pelipis Sakura.

KREK

Bunyi seperti tulang retak terdengar saat 2 orang menginjak paksa kaki Sakura sampai rata dengan tanah.

"UARGH!ARGHHH!HHHAAHHH!GAAAHHH!hhaah…hhahh..i-i-ittaii..hhhah..arghh..o-hhahhh..o-one-gai..hhahhh…si-simasu..arghhh..O-OGGHH!O-OHOK!UORGH!GHOK!OHOK!OHOK!"

Sakura berteriak kesakitan. Teriakannya kencang dan sangat pilu. Ia terbatuk-batuk dan memuntahkan banyak sekali darah. Ia kembali terbaring lemas. Kepalanya terkulai kesamping, sebagian rambutnya yang kemerahan menutupi wajahnya yang penuh luka. Mereka meninggalkannya sendirian,tanpa peduli sedikitpun padanya. Padahal Sakura sudah habis,ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Berteriak minta tolong pun Sakura tak sanggup.

Sakura tak kuat lagi. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit. Pergelangan kakinya sakit luar biasa. Dadanya sesak minta ampun, perutnya serasa di remukkan. Setetes air bening meluncur dari sudut matanya yang lebam dan ternoda darah.

"To-tolong..hhahh..ka-kaasan..to-tolong..hhahh.."Lirihnya. Pandangannya mengabur,matanya terpejam perlahan. Dari kejauhan,samar-samar ia melihat seseorang berjalan ke arahnya..lalu kemudian orang itu melihatnya dan…orang itu berlari…lalu semua gelap bagi Sakura..

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Hehehe…buat respon dari semua review ,err sori-sori emang berlebihan banget ya penyiksaannya huahahaha..sbenernya gak benci sama si Sakura sih..tapi gak tau kemarin itu seharian pengeeenn banget nyiksa sakura #plak# Pertamanya pengennya di hajar biasa aja…eeeh..kebablasan sampe satu chapter…terus kemarin Kise juga lagi jengkeelll banget ama someone gituu jadi Kise lampiaskan sepenuh hati #dihajar# Ampun yaaa hehehe peace ._.v Tapi untuk adegan" ngeri gitu udh g ada kok :p sory yaa skali lagi Kise g ada maksud nyiksa-nyiksa Sakura gitu lah..Cuma kebablasan hehehe..ampun yaa ^_^v Tapi nanti, suatu saat bakal kebongkar kok, kenapa mereka siksa Sakura sampai sedemikian rupa..peace ya ^^

MAKASIH BUAT SEMUA REVIEWNYA…YG UDH NGEFAVORITE JUGA…ARIGATOU ^^

~HAPPY READING~

.

.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan ke halaman belakang kantin. Ia malas pulang. Naruto sedang main basket, Neji dan Hinata sudah pulang. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara lirih. Di dekatinya suara itu perlahan. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar teriakan perempuan. Keras sekali. Sasuke terkejut. Ia segera bergegas ke sumber suara. Ia terus mencari, sampai ia melihat seseorang terbaring di tanah. Ia mulai berlari, menghampiri orang yang ternyata murid KHS juga. Begitu sampai tepat di depan orang itu, matanya terbelalak lebar. Ia perempuan, seorang siswi KHS. Ia terpaku. Sakura kah? Siswi yang selalu terbuly itu?.Sasuke melihat helaian pink milik Sakura. Ya. Sakura! Itu Sakura! Entah kenapa, kali ini ia panic. Dengan segera ia berjongkok, mencoba membangunkan Sakura.

"Sakura! Sakura! Sadar Sakura!"

"-"

Hening. Tak ada respon. Dengan panic, di angkatnya perlahan kepala Sakura. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat kepala belakang Sakura yang berdarah.

"SAKURA!" Di goncangkannya bahu gadis itu. Berhasil. Sakura membuka sedikit matanya.

"Sakura! Daijoubu ka Sakura?"

Sakura menghela nafasnya berat. "haahhh…hhahh..U-Uci-ha sa-sama..haahh..da-daijou-OHOK! Argh..hhahh..hhahh..uhuk!"

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya saat Sakura terbatuk-batuk dengan darah keluar dari mulutnya. GAWAT! Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke menggendong Sakura bridal style dan membawanya ke mobil. Ia berpapasan dengan dobenya yang baru keluar dari kantin.

"Loh, teme?Itu siapa?Kenapa kamu gendong begitu?Eciee"

"Dobe. Ini Sakura! Kau ini…"

Aura gelap mulai mengelilingi Sasuke.

'Glek'

"I-iya iya teme chan..Sekarang aku harus apa?"

Sasuke menghela nafas sambil mengedikan dagunya, menyuruh Naruto berjalan bersamanya.

"Hn. Hubungi tou-sanmu, minta UGD. Oji-san praktek kan?"

"Iya praktek"

"Hn. Kau jaga Sakura di belakang. Cepat dobe!"

"Ha'I"

Naruto segera membuka pintu mobil Sasuke dan duduk di jok belakang, lalu memangku kepala Sakura. Matanya membola saat kepala Sakura sudah di pangkuannya.

"Hah?! APA-APAAN KAU TEME! KAU APAKAN SAKURA-CHAN HAH?"

Naruto histeris sendiri. Sasuke hanya sweatdrop di bangku supir. Ia menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari gerbang.

"Hn. Kau baru sadar baka-dobe"

"Kenapa dia?"

"Wakaranai"

"Dobe"

"Itu kata-kataku dobe"

Sasuke sweatdrop. Ia melirik Sakura lewat kaca sepion tengah. Wajahnya khawatir melihat Sakura yang kadang merintih dan terbatuk. Ia menancap gasnya denagn kecepatan gila. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Dasar teme…Kalau sudah khawatir..' Naruto menyeringai ketika melihat Sasuke yang sedang menatap khawatir Sakura dari sepion tengah. 'Sepertinya temeku ini akan segera mendapat mangsa pertama, eh?'

"Dobe"

"Hn"

"HUBUNGI TOU-SANMU BAKA DOBE!DAN JANGAN PAKAI 'HN'KU!" Kata Sasuke sweatdrop.

"AKU LUPA DATTEBAYO!"

Naruto segera menelfon ayahnya cepat. Ia merutuki telefon yang tidak kunjung di angkat. Baru pada panggilan ke 5, terdengar suara tou-san tercinta.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Tou-san lama sekali!"

"Gomen-ne..tadi tousan ada operasi..Ada apa Naru?"

"Tousan tolong siapkan UGD segera, ada pasien gawat!" Naruto melihat sekelilingnya. "Sekitar 10 menit kami sampai"

"Baiklah. Akan tou-san siapkan"

"Arigatou tou-san"

"Douita"

Naruto memasukkan kembali smartphonenya. Matanya kini memancar serius melihat keadaan Sakura. Di ambilnya sapu tangan lembutnya, lalu mulai membersihkan dengan hati-hati darah-darah Sakura yang berada di luar lukanya. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Minato-ayah Naruto- sudah menunggu bersama para perawat yang membawa ranjang dorong. Minato segera berjalan ke mobil dan membuka pintu. Ia segera memerintahkan para perawat untuk membawa Sakura ke UGD.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di bangku tunggu dengan cemas.

"Teme"

"Hn"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Telfon dulu teman-teman dobe"

"Untuk apa?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin"

"Telfon sendiri teme"

"Hn"

Sasuke mengambil smartphonenya. Ia lalu menghubungi seseorang. Sekitar 15 menit kemudian seluruh sahabatnya sudah datang.

"Sasuke!"Neji mendekat cepat sambil menyerukan namanya.

"Ada apa?Siapa di dalam?"

Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Ia melihat Hinata yang memasang tampang khawatir.

"Hn. Kalian tau Haruno Sakura?"

"Haruno..Sakura..Gadis budak sekolah?" Jawab Neji sambil berfikir.

"Ne-Neji nii-san..Jangan bicara seperti itu!" Tegur Hinata halus.

"Ya. Dia yang di dalam.."

Sasuke menceritakan semuanya,bagaimana ia menemukan Sakura sampai bertemu Naruto di depan kantin.

"Hm..Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya di keroyok…pasti orang-orang yang menghajarnya ini marah sekali.." Sahut Neji sambil berfikir.

"AH!" Naruto tiba-tiba berjingkat. Semua menoleh ke arahnya. Wajah Naruto terlihat aneh.

"Jangan-jangan.." Gumamnya pelan.

"A-Ada apa Naruto kun?"

"Se-sebenarnya..tadi aku sempat berjalan bersama Sakura-chan saat pulang sekolah,mengantar dokumen-dokumen Kurenai sensei..Jangan-jangan…Fansclub aneh itu..yang.."

Wajah mereka mengeras. Hinata sudah agak bergetar ketakutan.

"Lebih baik kita tunggu Oji-san keluar." Kata Sasuke. Nada suara terdengar geram. Setengah jam kemudian di lalui dengan keheningan,sampai pintu menjeblak terbuka dan Minato keluar dengan jas dokternya. Ia menyeka keringat pada pelipisnya dan seketika anak-anak itu mengerubungi Minato."Tousan/jisan,bagaimana Sakurachan?"Tanya Naruto dkk serempak.

Minato menatap Naruto cemas dan heran. " Naruto,sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku. Anak itu mengalami sakit yang parah dan cukup serius. Lagi pula kemana keluarganya Naruto? Tidakkah kau menghubungi mereka?"Tanya Minato bertubi-tubi. "Itu Sakura tousan. Ia tidak punya keluarga yang bisa dihubungi. Kami tidak tau nomor telepon ayah ibu atau rumahnya. Lagi pula sebenarnya ia hanya punya ibu tiri. Ayahnya bekerja di luar kota" Jawab Naruto. "Sekarang tolong jisan jelaskan pada kami apa penyakit Sakura" Sahut Sasuke tak sabar. Minato menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Ayo kita bicarakan di kafetaria" Kata Minato dengan bijak.

Setelah sampai di kafetaria,mereka duduk di sebuah meja panjang. "Sebenarnya,Sakura menderita maag ..kalau di ibaratkan seperti kanker stadium 4. Saat tadi kuperiksa, lambungnya terluka parah. Ia juga sempat sesak nafas tadi. Bagian dadanya terkena sesuatu yang keras sehingga pernafasannya tidak baik. Asam lambungnya sangat tinggi. Tekanan darahnya sangat rendah. Ia juga kekurangan asupan bergizi. Bagian kepalanya terbentur cukup parah sehingga lebam. Jisan menemukan luka-luka yang cukup banyak padanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?Naruto,nanti malam kau harus menjelaskannya pada tousan karena tousan harus memikirkan tindakan pada Sakura karena keluarganya tidak dapat dihubungi. Tousan minta kalian semua sebisa mungkin cari tau tentang keluarga Sakura dan beritahu mereka tentang keadaannya karena sakit Sakura cukup serius. Untuk sekarang Sakura akan di pindahkan ke kamar rawat biasa. Kalian boleh menengoknya asal jangan terlalu lama. Tousan masih ada pasien. Tousan pergi dulu ya Naruto,semuanya."

Setelah Minato pergi, mereka langsung menuju ke kamar rawat Sakura. Di sana, Sakura terbaring tak berdaya. Selang infus dan selang darah terpasang rapi di tubuhnya. Mulut dan hidungnya juga di pasang alat bantu pernafasan. Perban melilit di berbagai tempat tubuhnya. Lebam tampak di mana-mana. Di kepalanya terlilit perban sampai ke mata kanannya. Sakura hampir seperti mumi.

Hinata bergetar, ia maju ke ranjang Sakura. Air mata tak dapat di bendungnya lagi. Itulah Hinata. Walaupun ia tak terlalu mengenal Sakura, tapi melihat temannya begini merupakan kesedihan bagi Hinata.

Sasuke ikut mendekat. Ia menarik kursi di samping tempat tidur Sakura dan mendudukkan gadis lembut itu seraya menepuk puncak kepalanya. Neji dan Naruto ikut bergabung dan menenangkan Hinata.

Ketiga siswa itu mengepalkan tangannya erat. Mereka juga heran, padahal mereka tidak mengenal Sakura, tapi entah kenapa mereka begitu prihatin dan marah. Naruto menggeram.

"Teman-teman...mulai sekarang…kita harus melindunginya!"

"Hn" Sahut Neji dan Sasuke bersamaan, serta Hinata mengangguk mantap.

Tanpa di duga, Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura yang tertutup perban. Semua yang di sana cengo seketika. Sasuke yang merasa di perhatikan menatap tajam, lalu menghela nafas.

"Sa-Sakura chan..ka-kasihan sekali-hiks- ha-harusnya a-aku juga ada..hiks..bi-biar aku juga sama-sama sakit.." Hinata menggenggam tangan Sakura lembut sambil terisak. Neji menghela nafas. Ia heran kenapa masih ada makhluk selembut Hyuuga Hinata di jaman ini. Ia mengelus kepala Hinata,menenangkannya tanpa kata. Dan ajaib,perlahan-lahan tangisan Hinata mereda. Mereka lalu berjalan ke arah sofa yang tersedia di sana. Setelah duduk beberapa menit, tiba-tiba Hinata berdiri. "Mi-minna san..a-aku akan ke kafetaria dulu, membeli makan dan minuman untuk kita semua."

"Niisan antar?" Tawar Neji. Hinata tersenyum. "Tidak usah Neji-nii…Neji nii di sini saja, nii-san pasti lelah,sehabis pulang sekolah,langsung kemari..biar aku saja ya?"

"Tapi Hinata,nanti-"

"Sudahlah niisan,aku baik-baik saja. Lagipula hanya ke kafetaria kok" Ujarnya tersenyum manis.

'_Tidak boleh Hinata. Kau baru saja menangis. Belum lagi kau pasti lelah. Waktu kau datang kemari kau pasti cemas sekali.'_ Batin semua yang ada di sana.

"Hinata, tadi itu kau baru saja-"

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja?Hina-chan, aku juga akan mengijinkanmu kalau aku ikut ke kafetaria" Naruto menyahut perkataan Neji.

"Baiklah Naruto-kun."

Mereka pun keluar dari ruang yang menyesakkan itu. Ruangan serba putih yang akan menjadi sebuah awal bagi mereka semua. Ruangan yang akan menyatukan mereka semua, dalam sebuah ikatan yang luar biasa…

_**To Be Contiue**_

Kyaaaa maaf baru update sekaraaanggg x_x Tugas-tugas numpuk kayak pegawai kantoran x_x

Mungkin mau sekalian ijin update ngaret, soalnya udh mau UTS, belum lagi mau tryout dsb…Gomen ne

Ide juga sempat tertukar-tukar dan tercampur-campur jadi butuh waktu menenangkan diri. Gimana nih? Apa para reader suka? Kise harap sih begitu. Semoga juga fic ini menjadi lebih baik dari yang lalu yah ^^

Maaf kalau alay dsb…Kise yakin fic ini ga sebagus yang lainnya, tapi Kise harap bisa menyenangkan para reader sekalian.

Akhir kata…

Mohon reviewnya yaaahhhh :D

Arigatou Gozaimasu ^^

_**~Haruno Kiseki~**_

.


End file.
